


Office Hours

by bookl0ver



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Day six of Ben Mitchell Week 2020"You forgot to give me a kiss before you left. Do that again and I will dump you."
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Callum is a social worker, Ben is annoyed when he doesn't get his kisses. 
> 
> Warnings: Language, innuendo. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Tardiness was not a trait of Callum’s. He was always on time, usually early to make sure he wasn’t late. 

At least, until he met Ben Mitchell. 

Now, he was sat in his office in the council building, sweating and frantically reading through the paperwork for his next mediation. He had hopes that this child would finally be able to be formally adopted by the couple who had been fostering them for the last few months. 

He was just poring over the details and making notes, when the receptionist contacted him. “Callum, your fiancé is at the door, and he’s demanding he sees you. Shall I let him up?” 

Demanding? Callum didn’t know what he’d done but that didn’t sound good. 

“Yeah, send him up please Carol, thank you.” 

A few minutes later Ben entered his office, face stormy and body tense. 

“Ben,” Callum blinked at him, slightly unnerved by the silence. “What’s up? Did I... Leave water all over the bathroom floor again?” 

“No.” Ben’s voice was tight. Callum’s stomach sank. Had Ben found out that he broke their minimum spend agreement for his birthday gift? 

“Put me out of my misery Ben, you’re killing me here.” Callum pleaded, pulling on his shirt collar. 

“You, Callum Highway,” Ben growled, “You broke my heart.”

“What?” Callum shot from his seat and approached Ben, palms starting to sweat. What had he done? Ben fisted his hands in Callum’s shirt and pulled him in close. 

“You forgot to give me a kiss before you left. Do that again and I will dump you.” 

Relief flooded Callum and he had to laugh, grabbing Ben’s hips and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You arsehole!” He couldn’t control the grin to make the sentiment stick, only serving to make Ben laugh too. 

“Sorry babe, but seriously, don’t ever leave without kissing me goodbye first again, or I’ll make you regret it.” 

Callum shook his head, sitting back down. 

“The whole reason I didn’t kiss you was because I was late because we had sex into the early hours of this morning,” He sighed with a laugh. 

“Not the point.” Ben replied. It wasn’t. Stupid as it may be, waking up to Callum being gone without having had a kiss to wake him up, or a note to say bye had really upset him. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart. Won’t happen again,” Callum said. “And I hate to ask this, but I’ve got a mediation in half an hour and I wanna make sure I’m over all of the facts of the case, so if you could…” He gestured to the door, fighting a giggle at Ben’s pout. 

“Fine,” Ben sighed dramatically. “I see how it is. No kisses, now I’m being dismissed from your office. Soon I’ll have to- mmm!” 

Ben’s sarcastic rant that was no doubt about to fill the air and take up even more of Callum’s time was cut off as he stood and pulled his fiancé to him, clasping his head to hold him still whilst he pressed their lips together. When they eventually parted Ben’s lips were slightly bruised and his eyes glazed over. 

“Satisfied?” Callum smirked, loving the way Ben stared up at him as if he were ethereal. 

Ben blinked and shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “Not even a little. You just wait til you get home, Cal.” He finally got out when the power of speech returned to him. It wasn’t his fault every kiss with Callum sent his brain to mush, his man was just so good at it. 

Callum blushed at the glint in Ben’s eye and leer in his tone. No doubt Ben had an elaborate revenge planned for this evening. Warmth filled his stomach as he contemplated the multitude of things Ben might do, then groaned as he realised he was once again being distracted. 

“Ben,” Callum said, trying to sound firm. “Please, please go? I really do need to get this done.” 

This time Ben smiled, stretching up on his tiptoes to kiss Callum again, a quick press of lips on lips before pulling away reluctantly. 

“I’ll see you tonight handsome,” He said, straightening up Callum’s shirt where his grip had crumpled it. He paused in the doorway of Callum’s office and sent him one final smile. “You’ll smash this meeting Callum. Love you.” 

Callum sat back down with a bright smile. Ben was right, he could do this, he’d smash it. And, even if he didn’t, he’d have Ben waiting for him at home to make it all better. 

If this was the kind of thing he got treated to – his fiancé coming to work and making him feel so loved and confident – maybe he’d have to forget Ben’s morning kiss more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you thought, comments and kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
